


8. 最寒冷的十二月

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	8. 最寒冷的十二月

11月底的俄罗斯，可以杀死一切生物的寒冷将这片土地吞没，冰雪甚至封住了装甲上的齿轮。无法适应寒冷的德国人陷入了绝境，除了能压塌树木的沉重风雪和苏联军队越发频繁的攻击，他们还面临着补给的中断。  
除了弹药，医疗用品，燃料也几乎用尽，至于士兵的口粮，更是减到了维持生活的标准之下。上千人因为伤寒和疾病死去，可怕的严寒、饥饿、营养失调，俄军的包围圈变成了他们冰冷的墓地。  
尽管如此，德军严格的纪律让他们支撑了下来，第六集团军是德国最富有作战经验的精英部队之一，尽管他们不擅长在遍地瓦砾的城市中进行巷战，苏军仍无法轻易胜利。持续了数月的苏军攻击甚至很难缩小包围圈的范围。

“元首身边的那些德高望重的家伙，竟然也会说出如此软弱的话，包括曼施坦因！突围是不可能的！我必须死守住斯大林格勒，这是我们的阵地。”  
所有的将级军官都聚集在保卢斯的指挥室内，二十几个人面对着最高指挥官的坚持，无人说话。  
“至少，我们现在还有突围的兵力，再过半个月，恐怕士兵们连枪都拿不起来了。”埃尔文身边的一个中将苦笑了起来。然而对于命令的绝对服从，让他们明明看到了败势却拒绝逃避，尤其是这些高级军官。  
“元首命令我们驻守阵地。‘冬季风暴’已经开始了，第四装甲集团昨天已经突破了阿克塞河防线，曼施坦因的部队距离我们只有三十英里了。”  
“看来你养父很着急的想来救你呢。”那个中将看了埃尔文一眼，“希望他能及时吧。”  
会议结束后军官们纷纷离开，埃尔文回到自己的住处，在书桌后坐下。房间中的炉火忽明忽暗，仿佛随时都会熄灭一般。他感觉全身冰冷，而这寒冷并非来自外面的风雪。昨天，他收到了养父的信，只有短短一句话：立即撤离与我汇合。  
埃尔文将那封信丢入炉火之中，脆弱的纸张很快就被火苗吞噬了。结果已经很明显了，“冬季风暴”并不被曼施坦因看好，他没有突破苏军包围的信心，所以才会这么着急的令埃尔文撤出斯大林格勒地区。看来他对当初将埃尔文送过来的决定非常后悔。  
埃尔文不想离开这里，虽然漫天的大雪拍打在脸上让他睁不开眼睛。离开这里，到另一个战场，也许会比现在的境况好上不少。但是他不会天真的认为自己能在战后前往那个俄罗斯西部的葡萄农场，所以他想尽可能久的留在这里。  
不远的地方有骚乱的声音，尼斯和托马正好路过，他们说士兵们正在遣散驱赶那些之前在这里劳动的平民。  
军队自己的口粮都已不足，不可能再给予其那些包围圈内的平民。这些平民很难活下去，他们为德军工作，又无法离开苏军的包围圈，之后也许会被俄国人的政治部队杀死。  
尼斯说想去和那个洗衣房的姑娘告别，埃尔文叫住他，取了一些配给军官的干肉和罐头交给他，托他送给那个叫玛莎的妇女。如果她和那两个孩子没有死于寒冷和饥饿，在战争结束后也许米克能救下他们——他记得米克说过，他们就像他的家人一样。

12月中，巷战再次爆发，穷途末路的德国人在市区架筑起一道难以突破的防线，双方的死亡人数再次突破千人，苏军惊异于包围圈内的德军人数而减缓了攻势。  
“埃尔文少将，保卢斯上将叫你马上去见他！”尼斯在废弃工厂内找到了将这里作为临时指挥部的埃尔文，由于敌人的炮击，埃尔文被弹片崩伤了手臂，托马正在帮他止血。  
“啧，”埃尔文看到苏军开始撤退，便站起来跟尼斯回去。  
“怎么了？”  
“曼施坦因元帅……被击败了。”尼斯发动了吉普车，一旁的托马沮丧的靠到了车座上。  
“第四装甲集团后退了二百公里。‘冬季风暴’失败了。”  
埃尔文沉默的听着，什么都没有说。这是早已预料到的事实，而上周保卢斯就接到了曼施坦因的命令，元帅下令第六集团军全力突围与他汇合，然而保卢斯由于没得到希特勒的直接命令，以燃料不足为由拒绝了最后一次逃生的机会。  
突如其来的爆炸让吉普车向一侧翻倒，不远处有两辆坦克在互相攻击，埃尔文被撞到了头部，血液顺着额头流到了眼睛里，他被尼斯和托马拉出车外，他们不远处的德军坦克回击回去，一炮贯穿了苏联的坦克，随后的殉爆令那辆钢铁装甲瞬间变成一团火焰。  
“少将！小心！”尼斯将发愣的埃尔文拉住，退到坦克队之后。  
“真该死，怎么让他们冲到这里来了！”尼斯啐了一口，也是被撞的满脸血。  
埃尔文又看向那边燃烧的坦克，也许不是米克的坦克，也许是，他不知道。他目睹了不少苏联坦克的爆炸，作为78%殉爆率的苏式钢甲兵器，简直就像一口移动的钢铁棺材。然而，战后回到营地他总能从玛莎太太和索尼娅口中得知，那个高大的俄国士兵依旧活的好好的，因为战绩出色被提升为军士长，总司令对他进行了特别表彰——简直像个让他不敢相信的奇迹。  
他希望这个奇迹能一直持续到春天，那是希特勒下令第六集团军在这里坚守的最后期限。  
但是这次他无从得知。  
或许他再也得不到任何关于他的消息。  
寒冷和疼痛的感觉渐渐远去，就连身旁托马说话的声音都变得好像隔着木板。  
埃尔文在炮火巨大的轰鸣中昏死了过去。

 

米克也受了伤，他旁边那辆坦克被德军击毁了，变成一个大火球。他从底下的逃生出口将炮手拖出来，双手都被烧伤了，不过并不算太严重。一路上都用冰雪包裹着，让灼伤变得不是那么疼痛。  
不过他还是被亨宁坚持送到了后方的医疗队。为了躲避前一阵德军的轰炸，士兵们躲在暗无天日的地下室内，他小队里某个二等兵的伤口溃烂了，米克想找些药，哪怕是干净的纱布给他也好。  
后方的营地除了医疗队，还有被内务部NKVD的临时征用的建筑，那里出入的都是些穿着黑皮衣耀武扬威的共青团志愿者，拿着左轮手枪，顶着封锁组的名号，枪杀那些“有叛国行为”的平民和士兵。  
米克在包扎结束后和亨宁一起走了出来，所谓的包扎不过是在伤口上淋些消毒药水再用纱布缠上。“这些我自己都能做。”他对着手上浓重的药液味道抽了抽鼻子，当他们路过那栋NKVD地下室的门口时，米克停住了脚步。  
有一些气味，一些不该出现在这里的气味……  
“怎…?”亨宁还没问出口，米克就推开大门走了进去。  
楼梯下是一间巨大的仓库，货架上堆积着军用物资。几个人正围着中间的方桌吃饭。  
他们看到米克进来，并没有太惊讶，其中两个还向米克打招呼——这个被总司令亲自表彰的军士长可是个战斗英雄。  
“要来一起吃个饭吗？米克军士长？”  
米克无视了那个人的搭话，直接走向货架后的一扇门，那里只是挡着一个布帘。那些人见状慌忙的站起来追上去。“等等！你干什么！”  
米克掀开布帘，里面是一间不大的仓库，房间中央堆满了木箱。而在木箱后面，隐约可以看到一张简易的铁床。他走过去，床上捆着个女人，从她半裸的胸部起伏可以看出她还活着。然而她的头上却裹着一块脏兮兮的麻布。亨宁呻吟了一声靠坐在木箱上。  
“啊，是有人告诉你了吗？”那几个封锁组的人站在门口，“要来一发吗？”  
“哈哈，别告诉别人啊，不然这里就要变窑子了。”  
“或者我们可以稍微收点钱？当然是内部的，一次十块怎么样？”  
“军士长。”其中一个走过来拍拍米克的肩膀。“别把她头上的布扯下去，她脖子以上都烧成碳了，谁看到都硬不起来的。”  
米克一拳揍在那人脸上，直接打断了他的门牙，另外几人惊愕的跑回来，七手八脚的将米克从那人身上拉起来，米克踹在一人的肚子上，那人将午餐尽数吐了出来。另一个人从米克身后抓住他的手臂，两个人拿着枪上前，米克一头撞倒其中一个，然后将身后的那个用背摔扔出去撞倒了他的同伴。嘈乱引来了更多人，许多士兵都跑进来挤在门口，有的看着床上的女人窃窃私语，不过更多的则是起哄的看着米克一个人将另外五个封锁组的人揍到爬不起来，无论亨宁怎么劝都拦不住。  
直到一声枪响，一个少校站在门口向天花板开了一枪。士兵们才悻悻的离开，只剩下米克亨宁和那五个躺在地上的人。  
“杀了封锁组的人，就算你是战斗英雄也是要判刑的。”那个少校走进房间，看了一眼床上的女人。“认识的人？”  
“是……是我们坦克上的炮手。”亨宁咬着牙说道，“之前的作战中，我们被燃烧弹击中了，我……我以为她已经牺牲了。”  
“……到此为止，这件事我去跟上面说，别再跟封锁组过不去，听到了吗？”少校把手枪收回腰间，“他们又不知道是谁。”  
米克在床边坐下，莱妮微微动了动。  
“车长……”  
“已经没事了，跟我回去吧。”米克用小刀挑断她手上的绳子。  
“米克……”莱妮抓住他的手腕，虚弱却带着坚定的力度。  
“让我去见他。”  
米克知道她说的人是谁，亨宁也知道。那是曾经做在莱妮位置上的炮手。米克伸手去扶她的头，女人惊慌的抓住脸上的麻布。“别……别这样！别看我……我想让你记住我之前的样子……我曾经还漂亮的样子……”  
“你一直都很漂亮。”米克轻声说道，他俯下身将骨瘦如柴的女人抱在怀里，用手握住她细瘦的后颈。“一直都是。”  
“咔，”的一声轻响，莱妮的手臂从米克的肩膀上滑了下来。男人没什么表情的站起来，莱妮的外衣被丢在床脚，有一个小小的白色边角从口袋里露了出来，米克将它抽出来，那是一张照片。他们小队在六月的合影，那个时候还没有开战，天气也还温暖。

他们都在笑着。

 

TBC.


End file.
